


Leaving the Old

by Mara



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara





	Leaving the Old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/gifts).



Erik stared around him at the piles of boxes and bins, attempting to determine what was in them from the cryptic notes that had apparently made sense to him at the time. It was easy enough to find things made of metal, but that still left a wide variety of objects unidentified.

Perhaps he should just start on one side of the room and see what happened, he was thinking, when he felt a familiar tickle in his mind.

"What is it, Charles?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion. I just..."

"What?"

The mental voice sounded very slightly pathetic. "It's not too late for you to move back to the mansion. I'm sure the children would be happy to help move the boxes. I know how much you hate moving."

"No, it most certainly *is* too late. We're never going to agree and it would be best if we went our separate ways."

"But what if--"

"Go away!"

And Charles was gone.

However, Charles was right about one thing, Erik thought in exhaustion. He did despise moving. And especially unpacking. But he was really going to have to do something about the way Charles just kept popping into his mind. A helmet, perhaps?

\--end--


End file.
